


Paradise by the dashboard light

by NatalieRyan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Boys In Love, Car Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex, Slash, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: Car sex





	Paradise by the dashboard light

**Author's Note:**

> Title by Lunedd. Back when this was just an idea, and told her what I have planned, she provided it. Also great deal of what happens in this story came as a suggestion from ialwayslikedthetie, I just worked around it. Hope you’ll enjoy it.

They finished the case earlier than expected. After a tough week and an end to a case that had them all on edge they called it a wrap and Steve dismissed them all so they can go home and start plans on their weekend. He himself had some wonderful plans that involved his boyfriend, food, and their bed (not necessarily in that order).

  
There was a pent up sexual tension in the last week that wasn’t there before. Steve knew it was because of the case. It ate away their days, having to go to bed exhausted every night, and Danny was often getting migraines that sapped his energy that was already depleted. But yesterday and today the detective looked more like his normal self, and Steve was secretly celebrating the change and what it brought for them.

  
…

  
Danny was looking at Steve with heart eyes, and it was the most adorable thing Steve saw that day. They kissed before they left with the Camaro, waving at the guys.

  
The moment they were out of the parking lot at the Palace, Danny looked sideways and saw a look passing through Steve’s eyes before he was able to school his features. That got Danny grinning like a Cheshire cat and with a plan formed in his head, he relaxed in the passenger seat.

  
After a few more minutes of driving, they stopped at a red light, the perfect moment Danny was waiting for. He reached with his left hand and started palming Steve’s cock through his pants. Steve jolted and gasped when Danny’s hand came to contact with his crotch.

  
 _Just how did Danny read his thoughts?_ Steve wondered as he tried to swallow a moan that was about to escape him.

  
“Are you okay, babe?” Danny asked as he moved his hand up and down and the touch sent all kinds of sensations through his body.

  
“Mhm.” Steve managed to muster before a particular move made him moan in pleasure.

  
Soon enough it was a green light and Steve had to move. The sudden jolt when the car lurched forward made Danny change the angle of his hand against Steve’s dick and Steve bucked upwards to the touch, almost steering them away from the road.

  
“Careful, babe. We don’t want an accident, do we?” And Danny sent a filthy wink Steve’s way.

  
Steve tried to glare, but between keeping them on the road and Danny’s hand doing wonders right there, it was a little tough to do that.

  
Soon enough Steve was parking at the docks, trying to hide them away from prying eyes, and Danny looked a little bit surprised.

  
“I thought we were going home. Why are you parking at the docks?”

  
“You couldn’t wait till we got home. Neither could I.”

  
Danny grinned and continued with what he started at the red light. He unbuckled himself and then Steve, slightly changing the angle. He did a quick work on Steve’s belt, button and zipper and in no time Steve’s dick was freed from the confines of his pants and underwear.

  
Danny let his gaze swipe up and down Steve’s body before holding his eyes on the hot and pulsing flesh. He leaned over the console and ran the flat of his tongue on the underside of Steve’s dick. The position in which his body was twisted was slightly uncomfortable, but Danny didn’t mind that.

  
Steve’s hands instinctively went into Danny’s hair, not holding him in place, but as a sign of encouragement so Danny would go on with what he was doing. It was all kinds of hot and Steve was getting harder by the second.

  
Danny kissed the head and after a few tentative licks he took it in his mouth. The hot and wet of Danny’s mouth surrounding Steve’s dick made Steve howl in pleasure and he bucked upwards. He could feel Danny relaxing his throat to get him further inside, but at the same time Danny splayed his hands on Steve’s hips to prevent him from wedging Danny’s head between his dick and the steering wheel.

  
“Ow, fuck, Danny… You feel so good baby… I missed this glorious mouth.”

  
Danny hummed in response as he continued lathering Steve’s cock with such attention it fired Steve’s primal instinct.

  
“You suck me so good!” Steve yelled as Danny increased the pressure coupled with one of Danny’s hands working around the base of his dick.

  
Suddenly Danny pulled completely off of Steve’s cock and Steve whined at the loss, but he was rewarded with a kiss and Danny’s hand now working on the whole length of the erect flesh.

  
“I missed you, too, Steve. I missed having you in my mouth, and inside me. God I can’t wait until you fuck me.”

  
“Considering the way you are working on me, it’ll be a while until that happens, baby.” Steve purred as Danny increased the speed with which he worked his cock. “Because you’ll make me come so hard with just that pretty mouth of yours.” Steve gently scratched behind Danny’s ear and that made the blond growl low in his throat.

  
Danny’s fist was a blur on Steve’s dick and the spit coupled with the precome gave Danny a perfect leverage in bringing Steve closer to the edge.

  
“What are you saying, Steve?”

  
“I’m saying- ah! I’m saying that my recovery time- uh, it’s not- oh, it’s not as fast as it was-guuuh!”

  
“Then I guess we’ll have to test that recovery theory, shall we?”

  
With that Danny’s wicked mouth was back on his cock and Steve’s remark was buried under a long and filthy moan when it took Danny three consecutive swallows to bring him to completion.

  
Steve came hard, almost flying off the seat, grateful that Danny kept the vicelike grip on his hips. He milked Steve for all that was worth. Wiping his mouth, Danny leaned over and kissed Steve, slow and sweet while simultaneously carding his fingers through Steve’s hair.

  
“I love you, Steve.”

  
“I love you, too, Danny.”

...

  
Danny rested his head over Steve’s chest, listening to the heart beating in a wild rhythm. He tried to control his breathing, the blowjob taking its toll on him. Danny was peaceful with the position he was in right now.

  
Until he felt a hand on his ass. A very grabby hand.

  
“Are you dozing on me, sweetheart?” Steve’s rough voice came over his head.

  
“Nah. Just enjoying the big teddy bear pillow my boyfriend is.”

  
“Well, I seem to recall you were going to test me on a theory… So, I figured to take you up on that.”

  
Danny quirked an eyebrow and frowned when he didn’t understand what was Steve saying.

  
“I’ll be up and running in no time. And I remember you didn’t get to come, so double the fun for me.”

  
Something warm pooled in Danny’s belly at Steve’s promise and soon enough his softening dick woke up. Danny raised himself to look at Steve who relocated his hand to Danny’s crotch. Cupping the growing bulge in his hand, with the other Steve brushed Danny’s lower lip.

  
“Do you want me to fuck you, Danny?”

  
Danny bit his lip at the electricity that ran up his spine at the danger with which those words were spoken.

  
“You want me inside you? To fill you up and come for the second time? Just for you. Do you want that, Danny?”

  
“Mmmpf, oh God, yes! Yes, I want that, Steve.”

  
Steve grinned before his hands moved to unbutton Danny’s shirt. Steve’s meticulous stripping of Danny’s clothes lit Danny’s nerve ending with the most delicious fire of love and affection.

  
After the shirt was removed, Steve’s hands expertly divested Danny of his pants. It was a bit difficult because of the small space in the car, but it was pure heaven as Danny was now completely naked, and panting in anticipation.

  
He watched with half-lidded eyes as Steve removed his t-shirt and just took his cargoes and underwear further down. Getting his hand on his aching dick, Danny backed away, thinking that Steve would take him here, on the front seat.

  
Steve reached out for Danny to pull him more towards the middle of the car and whispered in that sweet and sultry tone he knew made Danny crazy.

  
“Get on the backseat, baby.”

  
Danny whimpered, and it took him couple of seconds and a nudge from Steve to oblige. But he was rewarded when Steve ran his hand down the cleft of his ass.

  
“Have I told you how much I love your ass, Danny? Have I told you what a thing of beauty it is?”

  
Danny could feel himself blush under Steve’s words as he relaxed his body on the backseat. He backed up diagonally so he’d be able to spread his legs wider for Steve to fit between them.

  
“I love that ass. I love you. Your lips, your body. You drive me crazy.”

  
“And you are making me blush, babe.”

  
“Mmm, I love it when you are blushed. That’s a fucking turn on I didn’t know I had until you blushed last week when we watched that movie…”

  
There was a movie that had a very explicit and hot scene in it that didn’t last more than 2 minutes, but left Danny blushing, and Steve went all commando in his sweatpants.

  
“You wake my dick with the way you talk, the way you walk, the way you breathe. I’ll always be up for as many rounds as you can take. Your pleasure is mine.”

  
Looking down to Steve’s dick, Danny could see it was true as Steve was now semi-hard. Danny licked his lips.

  
“You say the sweetest thing, babe. Now, shut up and kiss me.”

  
“Aye, aye, my Captain. Your wish is my command.”

  
The way Steve smiled before he dipped down and took claim of Danny’s lips made the blond go all warm and fuzzy inside.

  
Steve’s lips moved from Danny’s to his jaw and neck. Soon he was trailing kisses down to Danny’s collarbone where he gently bit on the flesh. That made Danny moan and his hands flew to Steve’s biceps for purchase.

  
Steve continued his sensual attack over Danny’s pectorals, laying small nips and kisses before his hot mouth closed over a nipple.

  
Danny shouted in pleasure as his dick stirred underneath the trap that was Steve’s body. Steve laved at the nipple with his tongue while he used his thumb and forefinger to pinch the other nipple.

  
Danny was writhing while Steve moved his lips to Danny’s abs, paying special attention to the crease Danny had on the middle of his stomach. He was always fascinated by Danny’s short, but compact body. When he first laid eyes on those ridiculously good looking abs, he fell in love with that crease. He dipped lower to kiss and lick down the width of it, while Danny started to get lost in the sensations.

  
“Babe, you feel so good. Don’t stop. I love what that mouth is doing to me right now. Please, don’t stop.”

  
Steve only hummed in response as he traced the same trail up Danny’s torso, ending it with a scorching kiss on Danny’s lips.

  
All of a sudden Steve moved away from Danny’s body. But Danny didn’t have much to worry, since Steve returned fairly quickly with a bottle of lube in his hands.

  
“With your propensity of hiding things in my car, Steven, I’m not sure if I should be surprised you keep a bottle of lube in the Camaro, or that you expect us to fuck in the car very often.” 

“I’d rather it be the second option, Danny.”

  
Steve’s lips returned to the already hardened nipples to lick and suck and bite at the sensitive flesh as he probed around Danny’s entrance with his finger. He gently pushed it inside while his mouth moved down to Danny’s abs, dangerously close to Danny’s weeping cock but not quite touching it with either hand or lips.

  
With last second decision Steve decided to return the amazing blowjob he received earlier and enveloped the head of Danny’s cock in his mouth.

  
“STEVE!” Danny shouted and arched his back as the sensation of Steve’s finger in his ass and that hot mouth on his cock assaulted his heightened senses.

  
“Ow, fuck, Steve, fuck, so good. Feels sooo good.”

  
Soon Steve added a second finger. He crooked them and hit Danny’s prostate like a bull’s eye on the first try. The moan that Danny released was music to his ears as he continued the blowjob.

  
Adding a third finger he continued to pump into Danny’s channel, when he felt Danny tugging at his hair.

  
Steve stopped mid-thrust with his fingers halfway in Danny’s ass as he pulled off of Danny’s cock completely.

  
“What’s wrong, Danny?”

  
“Nothing, just, it’s too much, if you continue it like that I’m gonna come. And I want to come with you inside me.”

  
“Fair enough.” Steve smiled in relief, for a second or two thinking he hurt Danny somehow.

  
The short pause until Steve lathered his dick in lube provided a much needed reprieve for Danny. Steve positioned himself between Danny’s legs and hitched his hips to provide a better angle for Danny’s ass to rest in his lap. He gently ran his finger over the rim of the hole, lightly scratching on the surface.

  
Danny’s groan went straight to his balls.

  
“Are you ready, Danny?” Steve asked in a rough voice, look full of heat.

  
“Yes, Steve. Yes.” Danny’s senses were in overdrive with how much Steve held him on knife’s edge.

  
Steve lined himself up and pushed the head of his cock slowly, until it got past the ring of muscles. Danny was huffing, trying to adjust to the sensations of Steve’s cock entering him.

  
When Steve was flush with Danny’s ass, he stayed like that for a while, letting Danny adjust while massaging his sides, the touch firing Danny up even more.

  
“Mmm, so tight, baby, so good. I’m sure you were made just for me, Danny.”

  
Danny blushed even more as he stared in Steve’s eyes, full of heat. For the whole time Steve kept the eye contact, even as his hands roamed over Danny’s body, caressing the hot and slightly sweaty skin, pinching nipples, and dipping low in the v shape that led to that beautiful cock leaking precome over Danny’s stomach.

  
Steve started moving in a torturously slow rhythm, varying between short and deep strokes and long and shallow. Danny was writhing underneath him and Steve was having a hard time to control himself. The only sounds that could be heard were their combined gasps, moans and yells.

  
“Oh, Steve! Yes! There, right there!”

  
From the way Danny looked beyond lost, eyes tightly shut, jaw slacked, Steve concluded he was hitting the good spot. He redoubled the efforts to bring even more pleasure to both of them.

  
“Fuck, Steve, I’m close…”

  
Steve licked at his palm and grasped Danny’s cock in his fist. It took few long strokes and after Danny’s cock was starved from touch for so long, he was coming. Arching his back he pulled Steve even deeper inside him. Come striped his chest and Steve’s fingers.

  
Danny was completely worn out as he sagged on the seat. Steve chased the edge of his orgasm. Danny coming and his ass clenching around Steve’s cock were enough to bring him to the finish. With one final push and a shout Steve came.

  
For long moments both of them lay there, panting, trying to ride the afterglow of their powerful orgasms. Danny needed more time to recover than Steve.

  
Steve left him to come back to his senses as he retrieved a washcloth he stored in the car for situations like this one. Steve was sure if Danny was more coherent now, he’d get lectured, but secretly praised for being prepared. He cleaned Danny and himself and then pulled on his clothes as best as he could.

  
Placing a soft kiss on Danny’s lips, Steve covered him with a blanket ( _and really Steven, why in the world would we need a blanket in our car!_ ).

  
Well after being on the road for home, Danny roused from his post coital nap.

  
“You know, you are the most amazing man there is.”

  
“Really? Danno, you flatter me too much.”

  
“Nah, it’s the truth. You treat me with utmost kindness. One I haven’t found in any of my previous relationships.”

  
“Their loss, Danny. You deserve to be treated with all the kindness in the world. And love. And care. You are very precious I’ll have you know.”

  
Danny was starting to blush again, and his heart threatened to hammer out of his chest. Damn Steve made him feel so special.

  
“You are precious, too, Steve.”

  
With that Danny went back to his nap, with a smile on his face.

  
Steve observed the slumbering figure on the backseat and his face was lit with the most gorgeous grin ever.

 

 


End file.
